Fifty Shades Of Batman
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: Based somewhat on the Movie Fifty Shades of Grey, but not completely. This explains the complicated relationship Selina and Bruce Have, explains how Catwoman came be, and why Bruce Wayne is good at keeping secrets. sex is mentioned Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Selina/Catwoman, Batman is DC. Have fun. Its all in a joking matter.


She had found a way to make money, even if it was an unsafe way to make it, but nothing else paid like it, and it seems to pay for her expensive taste, she never thought any different to it. When the risk is high, the payout is high, prostitution was as risky as it got.

That was until she mixed it with thieving.

It was easy, passion in the hour, and as he got dressed, she would remove the wallet from his pocket, take his cash he had left she was paid and slip it back in. Never took credit cards, she was smarter than that. They can be traced when used, cash in never has a trace.

That's probably where the term 'dirty money' coins from. Wouldn't be surprised.

Soon pick pocketing seemed just to be a side job. Take a wallet, steel a watch, a ring, something so small it would take her victims minutes to realize it, but when they did, she was gone. However, she longed for a way to end her prostitution days and end with big scores.

She just never knew how to do it, until today.

Billionaire and most eligible bachelor, Bruise Wayne, held a charity ball, and she was invited, must have seen the money she had given to the Gotham Animal Shelter. The money she had given, you would think she lived well. With a job that didn't come high risk of going to prison.

"Ms. Kyle, Joy that you showed up," He smirked, blue eyes shine bright, the world wouldn't know his secret or even guess that he was batman... and that he even had a deeper secret that no one could even guess about.

"An invitation from the most eligible bachelor? How could I not?" Eye lids fall half lidded, her ruby red lips mimicking his smirk. No wonder woman couldn't resist him.

No wonder she couldn't resist him. Apparently, he couldn't resist her either.

XXX

Guessed wondered where their host went, but most just shrugged it off. His ball room was huge in the manor, he could be anywhere. He was closer than where they thought though.

XXX

A black dress was thrown on the floor with a pair of silver heals to go with them, a tux jacket, and a dress shirt thrown in the same area, pants at the side of the bed. The owner knew he could afford another set if ruined, a lot more sets.

Selina got out of his bed, putting her dress and shoes back on, nothing to stay for. She got what she wanted... Until he obvious wanted something else too.

"Ms. Kyle-"

She turned from her buckling her heal back to him, buttoning up his tux shirt. "Please, Selina will do."

"Selina, how would you like to be my date, for the upcoming Charity fund Saturday night?"

"Charity events aren't really my thing." She smirks, she knew the game she was playing, she knew how to play at the same level. "More of a one on one person."

He smirks back. "Dinner Sunday?"

"I'll be here at 7." She grabs her clutch and leaves his room. Taking a 'trophy' with her too. One of his rings.

XXX

It had been a while since they were seeing each other but nothing with a title. Even though most dates ended in the bed room, it didn't bother her. There was definitely chemistry between the two, but tonight, this date seemed different.

She could tell that if this date ended in his bed, it would be completely different.

XXX

She was right,something was very off. She found herself blind folded and cuffed to the bed, she enjoyed it.

"This is punishment for taking one of my rings."

Then her eyes went wide under the blind fold.

XXX

The sex became more frequent and more 'toys' were added to the mix. To be honest, she kind of liked the feel of a bondage suit material. Latex didn't feel comfortable to wear. She couldn't move comfortably in it, but PVC was very comfortable. She liked the feel of the material.

She also liked the whip too.

XXX

She takes a step back, smiling at what she made. Sown together, by her and only her, made of PVC. A body suit and gloves, knives like nails inside the gloves. A hood with cat ears and cut out for her eyes. A whip for an accessory. Now tonight was first night to see what she can do in her suit.

"Time to go for a test run."

Her costume made her look like a cat, which was good. Cats always land on their feet. Maybe even land 9 lives after pulling off this jewelry heist.

XXX

She stood from the roof of a building nearby, watching the cops move around the perimeter of the Jewelry store, trying to find who... or what was able to broke in, stole thousands of dollars' worth the merchandise and left without leaving a trace of evidence.

Or even, who was able to cut a perfect circle into class roof, and cut smaller ones into each jewelry case. And land 50 feet from the air without even a sound or a scuff on the floor.

She beamed as she held the pearls around her neck she could see them, the rings that adorned her fingers and the bracelets that shined around her wrists. She smiled and did a twirl, laughing at what she had been able to do after all these years of dreaming. She found a new way of making money.

And you know what? She wasvvery good at what she does.

Then, a hand sized her by the wrist. The cat trapped by a bat.

"Tall, dark and handsome." She smirks under her mask. "What do I owe this Visit?"

"Pick pocketing to full on stealing." His face stays stern. "Wayne wouldn't want this for you, Selina. He loves you"

She isn't phased that he news her name. He always figures out all the criminal names. World's Greatest Detective. She felt a bit safer too. If he gave up her name, batman would be found out too.

"And maybe I love him, but we all need to make a living somehow, Cutey." She yanks her hand from his grip, taking off the jeweler and putting it in her over the shoulder back. She looks back up to him seductively. "And just maybe, there's another man who caught my eye, handsome."

Batman only stands there and watches as Selina readies her whip. Her words lash and whip faster than her nails. "And to you, Bats, It's Catwoman."

She flicks her wrist and flings her whip, leaving Batman on the roof to watch as she swings from building to building, using a whip.

Bruce Wayne, holds 2 secrets. He's batman, and another that goes just as deep. His sexual preferences and act have turned against him. He created a criminal, and now, just not a love interest for Bruce Wayne, but for Batman as well. Just as Bruce Wayne created Batman, he also had a hand is helping Selina Kyle create Catwoman.

He then holds his arm out and grapples after her. The chase of the Cat and the Bat begins.

XXX

Well, this was... wow. Ok, I went and saw Fifty Shades of Grey. In all honestly that was twilight without vampires, and a lot more kinky sex. It just kind of gave me an idea of what could have happened if Bruce Wayne met Selina and this was how she found to be catwoman. I know little about who she was, she used to be a prostitute and later became a thief. Selina and Bruce end up together later so. Hey whatever. Comment, review. Don't worry, I'll be adding chapters to Sonadow 101, Therapy Session, and Yu-Gi-Oh: bonds Of The Heart.


End file.
